2011 Power Rankings-Week 9
<---Previous Week Next Week[[2011 Power Rankings-Week 10|--->]] Posted 11/4/11 at 2:20PM. There were no Power Rankings posted for week 7 or week 8 in the 2011 season. 1 (5). B-2 Hallway Gangstas 6-2 ---The Gangstas sent a cocky message to the league early this week with their Jets-like message board post titled "view from the top." This week his league leading 6 game win streak goes up against the team with the second longest winning streak in a game that will have heavy playoff seeding implications. We'll see what the view is like Tuesday morning. 2 (3). Lock THIS 5-3 ---There are three teams in the league with better records than Lock THIS. LT has defeated all three of them. Trap game this week against GCD with Calvin Johnson on the bye. 3 (1). Morning Woodheads 6-2 ---MW has a pretty easy schedule from here on out so the 1 or 2 seed is his for the taking. Or losing. One thing is for certain: since Andre Johnson has been out Foster has been the #1 RB and receiver. In those weeks, no one has had a better RB tandem than MW. Forte and Foster ARE their teams offense. And his. 4 (2). Bust a Cap 6-2 ---BAC hit a rough patch but is back in action with all his starters through the bye weeks. BAC is projected to win this week by almost 100 points. 5 (6). Pain Train WOO WOO 5-3 ---It is hard to argue that any team has made better post-draft acquisitions. Needless to say Chris Johnson has gone from a first round pick to a benchwarmer. Be interesting to see what PT does when Big Ben goes on the bye in a few weeks. Despite all of their success they could be out of the top six this week if they don't take care of business against B2HG. 6 (9). bob's bananas 4-4 ---Why would a team make a great trade for Cam Newton and then have him on the bench while a QB on the bye started? This team would have at least two more wins if they just set their lineup. 7 (4). Big Sacks 5-3 ---The weakest team above .500 because they aren't consistent in setting their lineup. 8 (11). ma ma momma said 3-5 ---Well, well, well. Out of no where MMMS is on a nice two game win streak. That's more than 8 other teams in this league can say. If Brak and Yellow doesn't set their lineup they will be coasting to three straight. 9 (9). Brak and Yellow 3-5 ---Now that BAY has their password, what excuse do they have for not starting a kicker or a defense and losing to the only then-winless team in the league? 10 (7). NK Anacondas 2-6 ---Injuries have plagued this team all season. It's a shame because this team, when healthy, stayed in games. If the players play to their projections NKA can escape this week with their third win of the year. 11 (10). Warwick Kswiss Tubes 2-6 ---If getting arrested was worth fantasy points, Edelman would have contributed to WKT for the first time this season. The only thing this team has to play for now is the chance to spoil a bubble-team's playoff hopes. 12 (12). GregCincoDos 1-7 ---This is a nasty team that is so lazy that they never win games. A win this week against Lock THIS would prove that exact point and also piss Matt off beyond all belief. Matchup of the Week B-2 Hallway Gangstas (208.89) VS (186.61) Pain Train WOO WOO ---Both of these teams are feeling cockier than ever. Both have contacted the commish on seperate occassions to congratulate themselves on the #1 ranking. Well after starting 0-3, PTWW's path has been the most enticing. They are the Kansas City Chiefs of this league, so to speak. And B-2 Hallway Gangstas is the Pittsburgh Steelers. After a shocking opener against another good team, B2HG has had a really difficult time losing games. PTWW HAS done what B2 couldn't do, which was beat Lock THIS. But that doesn't matter. What matters is winning this week. If PTWW wins, they solidify their spot in the top 6 and they make a playoff spot much more attainable. Losing will keep them on the bubble. If B-2 wins they get one step closer to locking up a first round bye. This game doesn't only have repercussions for these two teams but for the entire league. What to watch for: B-2 has Baltimore D. Pain Train has Big Ben. Keep that in mind while enjoying the absolutely amazing Sunday Night Game. Prediction: B-2 Hallway Gangstas by +40